gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighterstop Fighters
Fighterstop Fighters'® '''is a crossover fighting game. It was developed by Capcom. It was published by Capcom. It's the first installment in the series. Rated M for Mature. Characters STARTERS * Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassins Creed) * Desmond Miles (Assassins Creed) * Ezio Auditore (Assassins Creed II) * Alucard (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) * Simon Belmont (Castlevania) * Carmella (Castlevania II) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Kratos (God of War) * Franklin and Michael (Grand Theft Auto V) * Cole (inFamous) * Evil Cole (inFamous) * Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son) * Fetch (inFamous: First Light) * Jak and Daxter (Jak) * Rico Rodriguez (Just Cause) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Mega Man (Mega Man) * Samus (Metroid) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) * Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) * Chris Redfield (Resident Evil 5) * Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) * Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus) * Johnny Gat (Saints Row) * Devil Johnny (Saints Row IV: Gat out of Hell) * Shaundi (Saints Row) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) * Snow White (The Wolf Among Us) * Ragna (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger) * Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger) * Kasumi (Dead or Alive) * Ayane (Dead or Alive) * Batman (Batman: Arkham Asylum) * Catwoman (Batman: Arkham Asylum) * Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham Asylum) * The Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum) * Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters '94) * Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Jin Kazama (Tekken 3) * Kazuya (Tekken) * Asuka Kazama (Tekken 5) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Lighting (Final Fantasy) * Yuna (Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy X) * Rikku (Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy X) * Pokemon (Pokemon) * Mario (Donkey Kong) * Luigi (Mario Bros.) * Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Daisy (Super Mario Land) * Yoshi (Super Mario World) * Sonic (Rad Mobile/Sonic the Hedgehog) UNLOCKABLES * Vampire Cole (inFamous: Festival of Blood) * Sheeva (Resident Evil 5) * Ashley Graham (Resident Evil 4) * Robin (Batman: Arkham Asylum) * Cammy (Super Street Fighter II) * Lili (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) * Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken 3) * Alisa Bosconvitch (Tekken 6) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy) * Wario (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) * Waluigi (Mario Tennis) * Amy (Sonic CD) * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) PALETTE SWAPS * Sheik (Zelda) * Zero Suit Samus (Samus) * Fun Shaundi (Shaundi) * Future Shaundi (Shaundi) * Batgirl (Batman) * Birdo (Yoshi) * Dixie Kong (Diddy Kong) Modes Fight Mode NOTE: Fight mode is separated into three modes. Single Fighter It's a traditional 2-player to 4-player game mode to fight CPUs. 8-Player Fighter Exclusive to the PS4, It a traditional 8-player mode that consist fighting CPUs or friends. Special Fighter Play with special rules. Arcade Mode Fight 10 fighters from various routes and get a high score. A boss awaits you at the end. QUEST™ Mode Fight fighters from arcades, from beginner to immediate to advanced players, to become the best there is. Party/Online Mode Play online players worldwide all over the world constantly. Games Mode NOTE: Games is separated into modes. Play various games to choose from. Solo Play some minigames on your own. Normal Play a fighter, a keeping winning fights. A boss awaits you. NOTE: It gets harder as you play. Fired Clear Challenges and win rewards with specials rules set by the fire brothers, Red Blaze and Blue Blaze. Survival Fight fighters with limited health and get a high score before you die. Group Play Play with friends. Extras NOTE: Separated into modes. Check out trophies, cards and more. Trophies Check out all the achievements you earned. Replays Watch all the recorded replays you last saved. Camera Snaps Look at all the snapshots you took while played the game. Movies Watch the opening and videos of Fighterstop Fighters. Music Listen and import your own music into the game. Records Take a look at your high scores. Game Tips View hints and tips to help you. Jukebox Customize the soundtracks from rarely to common. Custom Create a fighterstop, stage and more. Fighterstop Fighter™ Create your own original fighter. Make your own moves, clothing, weapons, abilities and more. NOTE: Create to 300 fighters. Stage Builder Create new stages and customize and create the details. NOTE: Create to 100 stages. CREATE Tutorial Learn how to CREATE everything. Options Customize Fighterstop Fighters'® to suit you. Lauguage Choose to menu lauguage. Controls Change the button controls and assign them. Sound Adjust the volume, the sound effects, and voices. Save/Load Save or load the game. Update Update to the latest patch. Theme Songs * Fighterstop Fighters® Theme Song''' * Rebel Theme Song * Survivor Theme Song * Brawl Theme Song * Kill Theme Song * A Life Theme Song * Behavior Theme Song * Red Blaze Theme Song * Blue Blaze Theme Song * More Theme Song * STRANGE Theme Song * Scream Theme Song * F.E.A.R. Theme Song * Speed Theme Song Rank System For Arcade Mode and QUEST™ Mode, The ranking system depends on your win patio via %. It goes from 10th kyu to 1st kyu. Then from 1st dan to 10th dan. Then, you go into the last phrase; They show your rank in words. The most advanced player have these. Stages * Mitis Forest (Devil May Cry series) * Mallet Island (Devil May Cry series) * Mortal World (God of War series) * City (inFamous series) * Breezy Valley (Jak and Daxter series) * Tanker Ship (Jak and Daxter series) * Arkham City (Batman series) * Lorule (The Legend of Zelda series) * San Andreas (Grand Theft Auto series) * Stairwell (Metroid series) * Ankoku Temple (Okami series) * Kamiki Village (Okami series) * Nefarious Space Station (Ratchet and Clank series) * Hell (Saints Row series) * New World (Saints Row series * Spenc er Mansion (Resident Evil series) * Valkoinen Mokki Airport (Resident ETvil series) * Castle (Resident Evil series) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic series) * Yoshi Island (Mario series) * Golden Plains (Mario series) * Peach Castle (Mario series) * Daisy Castle (Mario series) * Coming Soon (Dead or Alive series) * Flesh Pits (Mortal Kombat series) * Suzaka Castle (Street Fighter series) * Crowded Downtown (Street Fighter series) Cover Art * NA/EU Cover: Cover is separated into 4 lines; 1st line featuring Mario fighting Sonic, 2nd line featuring Peach vs Daisy, 3rd line featuring Ryu vs Ken, and Chun-Li vs Cammy with Logo. * Alternate NA/Cover: Cover featuring all the fighters (not including downloadable or unlockable) with Logo. * JP/AU Cover: Cover featuring Red Blaze and Blue Blaze with Logo. Fighterstop Fighters'® '''Fighter Blaze™ You will have to request suggestions. You will fill a form out here right here. Then, when I fill like it for it to end, I will post a poll for the 5 most requested characters. The one who get's the most votes wins. NOTE: More will eventually happen. Here the Form: Fighter Title Why should he/her appear in the game? Downloadable Characters NOTE: People will have to vote on the form. Downloadable Content ''Coming Soon. Reception NOTE: This is FICTION. FICTION!! Reception of the game has been very positive. Special Editions * Collector's Edition- Arcade, Magazine, Concept Art, The Game * Special Edition- Includes all characters, the game, all DLC * Online Edition- Includes free ticket to EC3 Tournament (someone who's lucky), Season Pass Ratings M17+ * Blood and Gore * Language * Sexual Themes PEGI 17+ Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Mario Category:"A" rated Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:"A" Rated